The Story of the Lion and The Snake
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: Minerva and Severus are deeply in love with each other. But somethings happens that could keep them apart forever.
1. Prolouge

I miss you so much it hurts, my love  
>I miss you with every fiber of my being<br>I miss you like there is no tomorrow, my dove  
>I miss you fervently, it's all my loving.<br>I miss you with my entire heart  
>I wish we were no longer apart.<p>

My heart beats only for you, faster and faster  
>My legs are shaking just thinking about you<br>My eyes are watery, tears flowing larger and larger  
>My whole being is trembling for you.<br>My arms are craving to hold you once more  
>My soul is withering away deep from its core.<p>

I miss you desperately, with everything I got  
>I miss you darling, I miss you every single day<br>I miss you sweetheart, my loving ache so hot  
>I miss you my dear love, I miss you all the way.<br>I miss you and I can take it no longer  
>Come back to me and our love will be stronger.<p>

**And So is the story of the Lion and the Snake**


	2. And so, the tables have turned

First, you must understand the circumstances in which this story takes place. Minerva McGonagall was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore's only child. A fact that most people didn't know unless they either read the Daily Prophet article, or were there when she screamed 'Father!" as he fell from the tower. And, she was married (Not very secretly) to one Severus Snape, notorious Death eater, Potions master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he had gone and killed Albus, run away, and supposedly re-joined Voldemort's ranks. Now, we may begin.

* * *

><p>"And now, a warning. My...partners and I will not hesitate to...remind you of your place should we need to." Severus said, looking strait at his wife. She stared defiantly back into his black eyes.<p>

"All of you may go...except for Professor McGonagall." Minerva's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing.

The rest of the (competent) staff gave Minerva strange looks. The two imbeciles jeered at her as they left the staff room.

There was an uncomfortable silence, of which Minerva soon got tired.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"I- I needed to see where we are. If-"

"If I still loved you? If I will welcome you back into my bed? Well, let's see...you murder my father, abandon your wife, re-join Voldemort, and come back acting like 1.), you own the place, and 2.), nothing happened. So, to sum it all up, no."

Severus looked as if she had slapped him. Suddenly, his expression turned stony and hard.

"It seems the tables have turned." he said.

"So they have." Minerva said coldly, getting up. She slipped off her emerald and ruby ring and placed it on the desk in front of Severus. She strode towards the door, and when her hand was on the door handle, Severus spoke.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave, Professor." Minerva's glasses flashed as she turned slowly towards him.

"May I be excused, _Headmaster_?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"You may." Minerva wrenched the door open and slammed it shut. That night, Minerva sobbed harder than she had ever in her life.


	3. The Lioness Steps Down

Minerva sat at her desk. She sighed and set her quill into the ink pot. This year's essays were by far the worse she had ever seen. Not that she didn't expect it, what with those two idiots running around, teaching them to torture each other, but it would have been nice to have actually taught them something. It didn't help that the students that would actually be learning things were off either on the run, or searching for Horcruxes. And it most certainly did not help to have _him_ strutting around, acting as if the world bowed before him.

Even though she tried to tell herself that she hated him, despised him, she still needed him. Her eyes would fill up with tears at the thought of him. She couldn't breathe when he walked by. Her dreams and nightmares flashed the memories she cherished, and the ones she hoped would never happen. She found herself crying when she woke up in their bed, and he's not there.

Suddenly, a knock on her door brought her back to reality. She wiped a lonesome tear from her cheek before calling for the person to come in. Poppy burst through the door, looking quite less than pleased. She hurried to Minerva's desk and flopped down on one of the chairs.

"Oh go ahead, Poppy, make yourself at home." Minerva said as her friend kicked oof her shoes and massaged her heels.

"Shut up." Poppy hissed. Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"It's more of a question of what _hasn't_ happened, really." Poppy said. "The Carrows have forbidden me to assist the students they 'punish'."

"As I very well know, Poppy, the point, please?"

"The point is that I just passed a corridor full of students getting out of their Defense class. And you know what?"

"No, what?" though Minerva knew full well that Poppy was on again about the injures inflicted upon the students.

"All of them were hurt. Longbottom was limping, Weasly was sporting a good black eye-"

"Poppy, there's nothing we can do about it! No matter how hard we try to convince ourselves otherwise, they have the upper hand. We're finished, beaten." Minerva said in a strangled voice. Poppy stared at her like a foreign object.

"What? You're giving up? Minerva McGonagall is finally stepping down?" Minerva looked at her hands, noticing the lack of a ring on her left hand.

"What's happened, Minerva? Why..."

"Because it's the truth, Merlin damn it! Don't you see, Poppy? There's no way out."

"When there's a will, there's a way, Min. There always is a way." Poppy said, her eyes brimming with tears. What had happened to the determined Scottish Storm that she and so many others knew and loved? What had happened to their Minerva?

"Please, Poppy, I need a...moment." Minerva said. Poppy nodded. She stood, shoes in hand, and went to the door. At the threshold, she stopped and turned.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here." she said. Minerva nodded. Poppy sighted and closed the door.


End file.
